Cold
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah melewatkan waktu seperti pasangan pada umumnya karena Eunhyuk terlampau cuek pada Donghae. Membuat Donghae berfikir apa Eunhyuk benar-benar mencintainya?/HAEHYUK/BL/Fluff/Oneshoot/Review?


Cold

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

^-^v

Author's note: Terinspirasi dari cerita temen waktu SMK dulu.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, DLDR!

Disclaimer: MILIKKU! :v :v

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

"Lee Eunhyuk Saranghae."

Hembusan angin semilir menerpa dua orang insan yang tengah berdiri berhadapan di taman belakang sekolah yang rindang. Terpaan angin itu membuat helai dua orang siswa sekolah menengah itu bergoyang pelan. Burung-burung berkicau meramaikan suasana. Hari sudah siang, matahari pun tampak terik. Tapi teriknya matahari tak mampu menyurutkan niat siswa berambut darkbrown itu yang ingin mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya pada sosok siswa manis berambut blonde di depannya.

"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Saat kau membantu anak kecil yang terjatuh beberapa bulan lalu di taman ini aku memperhatikanmu dan mulai tertarik untuk mengenalmu." Siswa berambut darkbrown itu mengelus tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu saat mengatakan pertemuan pertamanya saat melihat siswa manis itu. Wajahnya memerah. Dan melihat lawan bicaranya diam saja dengan ekspresi datar membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah. Apa Eunhyuk tidak menyukainya? Pikiran tersebut mulai merasuk dan mengacaukan kinerja otaknya

"Lee Eunhyuk maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"…"

Donghae-nama siswa berambut darkbrown itu- ikut terdiam kaku. Setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Diamnya Eunhyuk-siswa blonde- membuat keadaan semakin tegang untuk Donghae.

"Lee Eunhyuk…"

"… boleh."

"Apa?" merasa kurang yakin dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir manis itu ia bertanya.

"Boleh," jawabnya datar. Donghae tidak ambil pusing dengan ekspresi Eunhyuk yang datar seakan tidak ikhlas menerima pernyataan cintanya itu. Ia terlalu senang karena cintanya berbalas. Eunhyuknya menerimanya. Dengan semangat ia memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat dan menggumamkan kata cinta untuk sang pujaan hati.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dari hari pernyataan cinta Donghae untuk Eunhyuk. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tentu saja. Bahkan semua siswa-siswi di sekolah itu sudah tau tentang jalinan kasih sepasang pemuda itu. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak percaya bahwa Donghae berhasil menjadikan si dingin Eunhyuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Begitupun dengan Donghae sendiri. Awalnya, ia menyatakan cinta dengan perasaan siap patah hati karena mengira akan ditolak. Mengingat selama ini Eunhyuk tampak dingin dengan siapapun. Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berada dipihaknya. Eunhyuk menerimanya. Walau dengan kalimat "boleh". Membuat Donghae mengira bahwa Eunhyuk juga menyukainya.

Tapi semua itu tidak sesuai harapannya. Ia mengira seiring berjalannya waktu sikap Eunhyuk yang dingin itu akan berubah. Tetapi ternyata tidak.

Selama berpacaran dengannya Eunhyuk terus saja mengacuhkannya. Sama seperti sebelum berpacaran. Hanya terus tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Mengabaikan Donghae.

"Yo, Donghae, sebenarnya kau ini berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk atau tidak hah?" Donghae mendengus mendengar pertanyaan atau ledekan dari teman sekelasnya, Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Galaknya. Tapi Donghae-ah, pernahkah kau berfikir mungkin saja Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya. Buktinya kau selalu diabaikan. Oke sifatnya memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi kau kekasihnya, seharusnya sifatnya denganmu bisa lembut sedikit," ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Donghae prihatin. Mau tak mau Donghae merenung mendengar ungkapan Siwon tersebut. Apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar adanya. Selama ini ia tak pernah bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Makan siang bersama, pulang bersama dan berkencan tentu saja. Bahkan pernah sekali Donghae datang ke rumah Eunhyuk, mengajaknya berkencan tapi hanya ditanggapi datar dan berakhir ditinggal tidur karena Eunhyuk mengantuk. Sungguh menyedihkan. Banyak yang menyarankan agar ia putus dengan Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak mau. Cintanya pada Eunhyuk tulus dari hatinya. Ia bisa menerima Eunhyuk apa adanya asalkan ia selalu berada disisi Donghae. Dan selama ini pun Eunhyuk memang selalu ada disampingnya, walaupun mendiamkannya dan fokus pada bukunya.

Tapi pernyataan Siwon barusan mengusik pikirannya. Bagaimana bila Eunhyuk hanya kasihan padanya? Bagaimana bila Eunhyuk tidak punya perasaan yang sama padanya? Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengeyahkan pemikiran itu.

"Donghae bisa bantu aku?" Donghae menoleh dan menemukan Yuri yang membawa buku yang terbentang di tangannya.

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku belum mengerti bagian yang ini. Kemarin aku tidak masuk, bisa tolong ajarkan?" pintanya memelas. Donghae tersenyum maklum dan mulai membantu teman sekelasnya itu. Donghae termasuk siswa berprestasi dan pemegang ranking 3 di sekolahnya. Dia juga pribadi yang ramah dan senang membantu teman-temannya.

Donghae sibuk mengajarkan teman wanitanya itu dan tidak menyadari Eunhyuk melintas di depan kelasnya, memperhatikannya sebentar dan kembali melenggang pergi.

^-^v

.

.

"Donghae-ah bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Eunhyuk menoleh saat nama Donghae terdengar di telinganya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Donghae menghampiri seorang siswi berambut cokelat yang tengah membawa banyak barang-barang yang dibutuhkan di kelas. Donghae menghampirinya dan membantu mengangkat sebagian besar barang bawaan siswi bernama Jessica itu cepat.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" Eunhyuk mendengar Donghae bertanya. Eunhyuk berada di sudut lorong kelas saat ini tak terlihat, tak sengaja ia malah melihat Donghae dan sisiwi itu berdua.

"Mau dibawa ke ruang Park Seonsaengnim. Tolong ya, kebetulan aku melihatmu dan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi aku meminta bantuanmu. Tidak merepotkan kan?" tanyanya tidak enak. Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak merepotkan kok, tenang saja. Ayo."

"Terimakasih, Donghae-ah."

"Sama-sama."

Eunhyuk melihat itu semua, lagi-lagi dengan pandangan datar. Tapi kilat matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang 10 menit lalu. Donghae menghela nafas saat tak menemukan Eunhyuk di kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya yang bernama Sungmin bilang padanya kalau Eunhyuk sudah pulang duluan saat dentang bel pulang berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu mengganggunya. Perasaan bahwa mungkin saja Eunhyuk tidak suka padanya. Tapi kalau Eunhyuk tidak menyukainya kenapa dia menerima Donghae? Bahkan Donghae tak pernah sekalipun mendapati Eunhyuk cemburu padanya di saat teman-temannya menggodanya kalau ia playboy karena dekat dengan banyak gadis. Donghae sendiri membantah itu semua. Dia akui ia dekat dengan banyak gadis tapi hanya sebagai teman yang saling membantu. Tidak lebih. Cintanya hanya untuk Eunhyuk seorang. Hanya Eunhyuk. Betapa beruntungnya Eunhyuk mendapatkanku, pikir Donghae geli.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya yang menguras pikiran tentang Eunhyuk, ponsel Donghae bordering. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Dan seketika itu terbelalak.

 _Hyukie baby yeopo calling~_

Dengan segera Donghae mengangkatnya. Jarang-jarang Eunhyuk menelfonnya.

"Yeobseyo baby."

" _Jangan dekat-dekat wanita lain!"_

"Apa?"

" _Jangan dekat-dekat wanita atau pria lain selain aku. Aku tidak suka! Kamu milikku!"_

Pipp~

Dan sambungan itupun terputus. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam kaku dengan tampang bodoh karena belum mengerti. Tak lama Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Ia bisa menangkap maksud Eunhyuk itu. Ia terkekeh senang.

"Ternyata kau peduli padaku. Kalau cemburu bilang saja, dasar kucing manis." Setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Eunhyuk, Donghae bergegas pergi ke rumah calon istrinya itu dengan perasaan gembira.

"Hyukie baby, tunggulah oppa~" tawanya senang.

.

.

Eunhyuk membukakan pintu dengan wajah datar tapi penuh rona merah saat melihat Donghae berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan senyum mempesonanya Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dan masuk ke rumah itu tanpa disuruh terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah baca pesanku?" Tanya Donghae seraya berseringai jahil pada pemuda manis yang tengah membuang muka itu.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan Eunhyuk di pangkuannya. Eunhyuk sempat berontak tapi itu semua tak bisa menghalangi Donghae. Dengan gemas ia peluk Eunhyuk dan menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kekasihku yang manis sedang cemburu eh?" Eunhyuk diam saja dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baby, kau tau betapa senangnya aku menerima telfon penuh api cemburu bernada posesif itu darimu. Sungguh aku bahagia. Ku kira selama ini hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Ku fikir kau tidak punya perasaan apapun untukku. Kau selalu mengabaikanku selama ini. Tapi kini semua itu terbantahkan. Kau mencitaiku dan mengklaimku sebagai milikmu. Kau tau? Kau juga milikku baby. Hanya milikku!" mendengar pernyataan tersebut keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae membuatnya merona dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang baru dilihatnya saat ini. Sungguh menggemaskannya Eunhyuk saat merona malu.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae mengernyit dan memandang Eunhyuk yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Aku juga mendengar ucapan semua teman-temanmu tentangku."

"jangan dengarkan me-"

"Aku salah, Hae. Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu malu dan terbiasa sendiri sejak dulu. Aku merasa canggung denganmu. Aku marah saat kau berdekatan dengan siswa-siswi itu. Kau itu milikku," klaimnya posesif. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Eunhyuknya mau berbagi apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Jadi Eunhyuk hanya malu dan belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Donghae bisa memaklumi itu. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Poseseive uke eh?

"Baby, aku mengerti, pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak menyuruhmu berubah, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Hanya saja kau memang harus mencoba berubah untuk berteman dengan yang lainnya, dan terbuka padaku. Aku kekasihmu. Tuangkan segala keluh kesahmu padaku. Aku ada di sini bersamamu." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk sayang dan kembali memeluknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya perlahan."

"Anak pintar."

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. Betapa manisnya Eunhyuk saat merajuk, membuatnya gemas saja.

"Iya, kau kekasihku yang cantik. Kekasih milikku seorang."

"Donghae~"

"Ya baby?"

"Jangan selingkuh~" Donghae kembali tertawa dan mencium bibir yang tengah terpout sempurna itu gemas. Manis. Seperti stroberi.

"Tidak akan, sayang."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Saranghae Lee Donghae."

"Nado saranghae Lee Eunhyuk, istriku."

"Aku bukan istrimu, yak menjauh dariku."

Cup~

.

.

END

Hohoho~ end dengan gajenya.

Maaf ya kalau idenya pasaran dan kurang fluff. #bow

Silahkan di review juseyo~


End file.
